Dcolemanh's Three Preview Clips in Thomas 2 on Sega Dreamcast.
Here are three preview clips in Dcolemanh's Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robot-Pirates *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Rayman) *Toby as Murfy (Both wise and kind) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws Three Preview Clips (Thomas rescues Princess Emily) *Announcer: Here's a preview clip from Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. *Thomas: (arrives at the base, pulling eight freight cars and a caboose) Oof... Well, here I am. The base. *Den: (spots Thomas) Stop in the name of the King! (jumps down to attack Thomas, who rushes through a cave, and heads over a lily pad, but jumps onto a platform to get a yellow lum, before he climbs up and grabs a yellow lum and five red lums and busts a cage to get orange lum before he grabs a yellow lum and starts back down, using his helicopter to land on a lilypad to grab a yellow lum, then hops onto another lilypad to dodge a pirahna, and hurries back, but slips into the water, and gets his foot bitten by a pirahna) *Thomas: Yeousch! (jumps back out of the water into the air and kicks the pirahna off his foot and lands back where he was) *Den: Stand still, you coward. (Thomas walks onto the big mark and jumps out of the way from a bomb which Den threw at and broke a door on the floor down. Thomas hops down to get a green lum and flies onto some platforms and shoots Dart three times into the poisoned sea) *Dart: Eww! Yuck. (Thomas hops past Dart to get a green lum and climbs up a ladder, dodging several barrels and busting down a door) *Thomas: There's the switch. But look, Sidney's guarding it. Now, how am I going to get up there? (goes up the left and upward to get a green lum and gets stopped by Percy) *Toby: Shhh! Be careful, Thomas. There are lots of pirates in this area. Now if there's a good chance, then you've what it takes to fight one! You can move around in combat by using the left trigger to move around! This will allow you to keep your enemy target, Thomas, and make it easier to avoid his shots. Sounds simple, huh? *Dart: Halt! (fires three shots, Thomas, who shoots one shot at Dart, but only hurts him, and gets hurt, so he shoots back at Dart, who gets hurt again. Thomas shoots four more times and kills Dart, who falls apart. Thomas enters the prison ship and grabs a keg and throws it at Paxton, who breaks apart. Thomas grabs another keg and hurries back to where he was when he fought Dart and throws the keg at a door that was blocked. Thomas runs forward into an unknown and busts a cage to get an orange lum and hurries back to where he was. He climbs up and rope climbs to get two yellow lums and shoots a switch to open a door. He flies toward it, but falls down, then ends up being electrocuted by an electric beam while getting hurt. He jumps upward into the next room and dodges two more electric beams and shoots at Sidney, who get shot three times, and dies while trying to shoot Thomas, who, after getting all the red lums, pulls a switch, and goes down to a hallway and speeds through it) *Thomas: Well! That is more like it. (runs through the hallway and dodges three electric beams and flies down to get two yellow lums, only to hear Emily, who, while hauling her two new coaches, advises him to help her get out) *Emily: Free me, Thomas. Encounter with that machine, and then destroy it! *Thomas: Don't worry, Emily. I'll find the machine, and then destroy it! (speeds through a tunnel, only to meet Den, who awakens when Thomas shot him. Thomas shoots at Den, but gets hurt when Den shoots him. Thomas finally kills Den, but gets a red lum, then finally arrives at the plac eto meet the machine. After picking up a keg and getting a green lum, Thomas makes it his way up to the machine thrice, and manages to damage all three patches, but also destroys various flying bombs coming toward him. When the machine starts to explode, Thomas flees in fear back to where he was with Emily, who was locked in the stronghold, but is now free, and starts awakening when she sees Thomas coming toward her and stopping. As Emily chuffs toward him, Thomas blinks, worried) Emily, are you okay?! Speak to me! *Emily: (worried) Oh, Thomas! At last! I was afraid Gordon didn't make it. *Thomas: (depressed) He gave the silver lum. But, we're now seperated. (cross) I'll need to find and get rid of the pirates. (sad) But, to do that, I'll need all of my powers... *Emily: (sad) I am too weak to give you back all your powers. The pirates have broken the world's heart into 1000 lums. And the energy has become very difficult to reunite. (pleased) But, there could be another solution... Have you ever heard of Bertie? *Thomas: (confused) Um... No? *Emily: (calm) He's the spirit of the world. His power is immense. His powers are limitless. He might help you defeat the pirates. Unfortunately, he has been sleeping for many years. But there is a legend, which says, he might get awakened. If you reunite the four masks... *Thomas: (alarmed) The four masks?! *Emily: (happy) These masks are magical and very powerful. They are hidden in secret and mysterious places. Find them before the pirates do! You are our last hope. I'll help by giving you all the energy I've gathered. (makes a silver lum, which heads toward Thomas, who is a little bit weary, and gasps, when the silver lum builds its energy up in him, giving him the ability to grab onto the purple lums) *Thomas: (happy) A silver lum?! I'll have a new power! (jumps around, chuckling) Yahoooo! Ha! *Emily: (smiles) Good luck, Thomas! (dissapears into thin air, taking her coaches with her, before a purple lum appears at the top in front of Thomas) Now you may grab onto the purple lums. (Thomas chuckles, but climbs back up to where he was, then grabs onto the purple lum to swing across to the other side. Thomas gets electrocuted by an electric beam, only to get hurt. He climbs up between two walls and rock climbs up to the top to get two more yellow lums and a red lum and speeds through an electric beam to the end of the level. He jumps down and races away) (The Chase on the Bayou) *Announcer: Here is another clip from Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. *Narrator: Meanwhile, the pirates' prison ship. Slaves now on board: 22,730. (the shot pans on the Buccaneer and goes into a private cabin) In Devious Diesel's private cabin. *Dennis: (walks through to see his captain, but gets tripped up by Den, then falls over) Ouch! (gets up, then turns back crossly at Den) You'll pay for that, soilder! (walks toward his Admiral) *Devious Diesel: Who dares disturb me?! *Dennis: Your horribleness... he has arrived at the swamps! *Devious Diesel: (turns around, shocked and angry) WHAT?!! You incompetent imbecile! GRRRRRRRRRRRR! Send the warship and destroy him. He mustn't get his grubby hands on the four lums. (grabs a yellow lum and eats it, only to chance the 1000 lums sign to 999 lums) *Dennis: Yes, boss. (sends out 8009, a J94 saddle tank, an LMS 8f 2-8-0 No. 48305, 92 Squadron No. 34081, 41708, an LMS tank engine, British Railways Standard Class 4mt No. 80135, a 2-6-4 tank engine, Harlaxton, another tank engine, and No. 65462, a J15 0-6-0 tender engine, piloted by Martello No. 662, an A1X tank locomotive, and N7 tank locomotive No. 7999, with their coaches, and freight cars to look for Thomas) *Thomas: Well, here I am. The Bayou. (walks up to Emily's hideout) *Emily: Here you can win life force and power, and you have enough lums to go there. (transports Thomas to the Walk of Power level) *Bash: Welcome to the Walk of Power time race. *Dash: 3... 2... 1... Run! *Ferdinand: That's right! (Thomas slides down to collect three yellow lums with Emily following and jumps across three webs and grabs only one yellow lum to set the time record to full. They bounce on the web to get the other two yellow lums and follow them on a web to get more yellow lums. They fly down to get more yellow lums and another time wap to increase more time and speed along the falling bridge to get more yellow lums and climb upward to get more yellow lums and another time warp. The two engines fly down to get more yellow lums and climb upward once again and fly across to get more yellow lums another time warp. The two engines miss a yellow lum and a time warp and fall in the water) *Bill: Time out! *Ben: Try again. (Thomas and Emily jump out of the water and restart the time to more minutes and climb up to get the next yellow lum and time warp. The two engines fly down to get more yellow lums and speed through the tunnel toward the next timp and pick up more yellow lums. The race ends when Thomas and Emily reach the end and beat the time limit and win the race to increase their health bars) *Emily: Well done Thomas! That was very fast! 01:53:20. You make a good hero to increase your chances. Here's some more energy. *Stepney: Well done! Now let's get back to the Percy Village. (Owen, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Thomas, and Emily do the dance back to the Isle of Doors) *(Back at the Bayou, Thomas sees 8009 and jumps on a floating barrel to shoot two flying bombs coming toward him and grabs a green lum on another platform and breaks a cage to get two yellow lums and grabs two red lums. Thomas hops on another floating barrel to get across, but shoots two more flying bombs, then grabs three yellow lums before he climbs up to get a green lum. He shoots a switch, then grabs two yellow lums, but flies down to the bottom, runs across the falling platforms, and lands in the water for trying to cross the other bridge after getting a yellow lum. Thomas tries again, and manages to get 48305 with a three coach working, and manages to get across the other bridge to get more yellow lums. He gets a green lum and shoots a cage to free a purple lum and force grabs and throws poor Den into the sea) *Thomas: Yeah! (as he grabs the red lum, swings on the purple lum, and lands on the floating platform, but shoots Bulgy and the Narrow Gauge Trucks, and gets two more yellow lums. He lands in the river after getting hit twice by Bulgy and swims across to get the other two lums and jumps across to get two red lums and a green lum. He shoots a cage to get two more yellow lums and flies down to get four more yellow lums and grabs a green lum. He runs across to get four more yellow lums and shoots a cage to get three more yellow lums and hides as Dennis and S.C.Ruffey on 92 Squadron approach and pass the hideout that Thomas is hiding out) *S.C.Ruffey: Well, he's going to be around here somewhere. *Dennis: S.C.Ruffey, I was thinking... *S.C.Ruffey: Now, Dennis... *Dennis: (shines his light toward the water) But what if he went down the poisoned river... ...so as not to leave his footprints? *S.C.Ruffey; (grabs Dennis) Oh, Dennis, you idiot! You know Thomas is not that smart! (Thomas sighs. S.C.Ruffey starts 34081 all the way toward the Buccaneer. After 92 Squadron leaves, Thomas hurries along the bridge to get three yellow lums and busts a cage to get two more and flees through the hallway after S.C.Ruffey, Dennis, and their locomotive vanish into the night with a passenger train) *Narrator: Meanwhile... *Devious Diesel: I am surrounded by incompetents! Now how will I ever be able to stop Thomas? *S.C.Ruffey: Admiral! I've returned with more than 5,000 slaves. *Devious Diesel: S.C.Ruffey! You've come at the right time. (chuckles) I have a mission for you, a special mission... (S.C.Ruffey takes out his saber staff and ignites both his sabers) *S.C.Ruffey: Killing is my pleasure. Command and your will shall be done. *Devious Diesel: I want you to bring the body of this confounded Thomas! *S.C.Ruffey: It is as good as done. (switches off his saber staff and sets off with his gang to find Thomas) *Devious Diesel: (laughs evilly) You are not long for this world now, Thomas. Because watch out for S.C.Ruffey, for he and his gang will soon make rusty scrap iron of you! (laughs evilly) (The Lost Island) *Announcer: Here is another clip from Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. *Thomas: Well, here I am. The lost island. (walks across to have a look around and jumps over a crab and shoots a cage to get three yellow lums) Ouch! (after a shot hits him, Thomas shoots Den back twice, until Den hurts him again, until Thomas shoots Den into the sea. Thomas grabs a red lum and climbs up while grabbing more yellow lums and lands in the water inside a cave. He grabs a blue lum and an orange lum and swims beneath the ocean through a cave to get more blue lums, another yellow lum, and five red lums to restore his health) *(Thomas pops out of the water and grabs a Glob Crystal and shoots a cage to collect three yellow lums and dives into the ocean to swim back to where he was before. He climbs out to take a look at where he was and fought Den and swims over to the other side and climbs out of the water up a ladder to collect more yellow lums. He jumps over an edge and grabs a green lum and speeds over toward the other side. He meets up with Dart, who pops out and surprises him by trying to throw flying bombs at him. Thomas bravely shoots the bombs away and defeats Dart by force gripping him, lifting him up into the air, and throwing him into the sea below, before Dart drowns with him in the ocean) *Thomas: Well! That takes care of that. (runs up to the right path to get an orange lum and picks the right keg and throws at it the right blocked door to bust it down. Thomas runs up the stairs to meet with Toby) *Toby: (arrives with Henrietta) Here's a magic sphere. To grab it, stand in front of it. You can throw it in the air by pressing the A button. And can throw it in front of you by pressing the B button. Put the spheres onto the bases of the same color, and the temples will open. If you lose one, grab back where you last held it. I'm sure you'll find that it there again. (Thomas lifts up the yellow sphere and takes it back to where he was and throws the yellow sphere onto its yellow pyramid base. Thomas grabs another keg and throws it at the left blocked door to break down and runs through the left hallway to grab the blue sphere. Thomas picks up the blue sphere and takes it back to where he was and throws the blue sphere onto its blue pyramid base. As the temple doors open, several bats pass Thomas, who gets out of the way, and flees through the tunnel, but goes around in a circle up and down the stairs to get more yellow lums, and heads through the hallway to a strange place to get the first mask) Footage Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories (Dcolemanh's Version) *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *James In A Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Takes The Plunge (Ringo Starr-UK) *Thomas's Anthem (Sing-Along Song) Come Out, Henry! and Other Stories (Dcolemanh's Version) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry To The Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble In The Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby The Tram Engine (George Carlin) *Thomas Breaks The Rules (George Carlin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Sir Topham Hatt (Sing-Along) Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Stories (Dcolemanh's Version) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Heroes (George Carlin) *James In A Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (George Carlin) Emily's New Coaches and Other Stories (Dcolemanh's Version) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Mavis (George Carlin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *There's No One Quite Like Princess Emily (Sing-Along) *James the Really Splendid Engine (Sing-Along) Toad Stands By and Other Stories (Dcolemanh's Version) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James Goes Buzz, Buzz (George Carlin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Come For The Ride (Sing-Along) Thomas Saves The Day and Other Stories (Dcolemanh's Version) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (George Carlin) *Old Iron (George Carlin) *The Runaway (Ringo Starr-US) Thomas and Bertie's Great Race and Other Stories (Dcolemanh's Version) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) Thomas's Christmas Party and Other Stories (Dcolemanh's Version) *Thomas's Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) Percy and the Signal and Other Stories (Dcolemanh's Version) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *A Cow on the Line (George Carlin) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *The Flying Kipper (George Carlin) *James In A Mess (Ringo Starr-US) Diesel Does It Again and Other Stories (Dcolemanh's Version) *Diesel Does It Again (George Carlin) *Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *James Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) Edward Helps Out and Other Stories (Dcolemanh's Version) *Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) James Learns A Lesson and Other Stories (Dcolemanh's Version) *James Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day For James (George Carlin) *No Joke For James (George Carlin) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *The Dieseasel (George Carlin) *Haunted Henry (George Carlin) *Grandpuff (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) Percy's Promise and Other Stories (Dcolemanh's Version) *Percy’s Promise (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and The Dragon (George Carlin) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend For Thomas (George Carlin) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble For Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas, Percy & The Mail Train (George Carlin) *Percy’s Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Gone Fishing (Sing-Along Song) *The Island Song (Sing-Along Song) *Harold The Helicopter (Sing-Along Song) *Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover (Sing-Along Song) Cranky Bugs and Other Stories (Dcolemanh's Version) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Henry & The Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (George Carlin) *Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) Saved From Scrap and Other Stories (Dcolemanh's version) *Saved From Scrap (George Carlin) *A New Friend For Thomas (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (George Carlin) *Tenders & Turntables (George Carlin) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy Proves A Point (George Carlin) *Thomas’ Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas & The Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) Thomas & The Conductor and Other Stories (Dcolemanh's version) *Thomas & The Conductor (George Carlin) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-UK) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry To The Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *The Trouble With Mud (George Carlin) *Percy Takes The Plunge (Ringo Starr-UK) Thomas, Percy & The Mail Train and Other Stories (Dcolemanh's Version) *Thomas, Percy & The Mail Train (George Carlin) *The Flying Kipper (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Fergus Breaks the Rules (Michael Brandon) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Night Train (Sing-Along Song) Thomas and Stepney and Other Stories (Dcolemanh's Version) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *A Bad Day For Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Hooray For Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr-UK) *Escape (George Carlin) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Funfair Special (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) Trivia *Thomas will be pulling eight freight cars and a caboose throughout the entire movie. *Emily will be pulling her three coaches. *Toby will be pulling Henrietta and nine freight cars. Category:Dcolemanh